Billiards (also referred to as “cue sports”) encompasses a variety of different games, including, but not limited to, three ball, eight ball, nine ball, snooker, and any other type of game played on a rectangular or other geometric shaped table with a playing surface bounded by raised sides, in which a cue stick is used to hit a ball (e.g., a cue ball) against another ball or the sides of the table. The table typically is cloth-covered and the edges typically are cushioned (e.g., with rubber and the like).
A variety of devices and systems have been developed for the purpose of enhancing the game of billiards. For example, a number of training aids have been developed to assist players in making shots. In one example, a cue stick has a laser that is aligned with the longitudinal axis of the cue stick. The laser generates a laser beam that can be aligned with the intended initial cue ball path. The laser may be used in combination with reflectors that are attached to the side cushions of the table to assist in predicting how the cue ball will rebound off the cushions. Another exemplary training system includes a camera, a controller, and a projector. The camera captures images of the playing surface of a billiard table. The controller determines the locations of the balls on the table and the current angle of the cue, and predicts the expected trajectory the shot based on the locations of the balls and the current angle of the cue. The projector visually displays a glowing blue line showing where each ball would go and where the collisions would occur if the shot were taken.
Additional enhancements for billiards and the like are desirable, particularly with respect to making the games more entertaining.